Switched!
by Queen Rebelle
Summary: "Ah!" "I'm you!" "And you're me!" Ivypool and Dovewing both wake up to a surprise, they've switched bodies! In order to get back, they must travel to a place far away by three sunsets. If they don't make it in time, they will stay that way forever! But not without some help...
1. Screaming fest!

**Hey guys! Rebelle here with another story. This time, I let the people vote on which story they wanted. Guess what won? This did! Pack your bags; grab a marshmallow, because we're about to experience awesomeness in the making!**

"_Surrender!" A brown tabby tom hissed._

_"Never!" A she-cat hissed. She drew her claws out of her thin white paws and sliced into thin air where her enemy should've been. The tom laughed and started ripping his claws at the back of her grey neck. The she-cat screeched, and flipped her slender grey-and-white body over, throwing the tom on the dirt. He hissed, and dodged another blow from her. The tom jumped on her back and started clawing at her sides._

_"Goodbye." He hissed. The tabby cackled as the she-cat grew weaker and weaker._

"Aah!" Ivypool screamed. She panted, then relaxed. This wasn't her first nightmare, and it probably wasn't her last. She sighed as she curled her legs into her light grey body. _Wait, what? Grey fur..._

Ivypool screamed a second time. She didn't have grey fur! She was a grey tabby!

Dovewing heard Ivypool's screaming, and woke up instantly. She saw the light grey puff in front of her and screamed.

"What is all you're screaming about?" Bumblestripe groaned. He pulled a dark grey paw over his head and dug it into the moss.

"Ah!" Dovewing and Ivypool both screamed.

"I'm you!" Ivypool gasped.

"And you're me!"

"This is gonna take a while." Bumblestripe groaned. "Please shut up before I stuff moss down your throat."

"Shut up!" Both she-cats gave Bumblestripe a rude look, then went back to screaming.


	2. Just a humble spirit

Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support! I hope to hit 15 reviews by chapter 3.**

"Do you know what this means?" Ivypool gasped.

"Yes! I'm going to be a stocky, tom-ish, loser for my whole life!" Dovewing cried. Ivypool batted at Dovewing's ear.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Times like this make me say things I wouldn't really say!"

"Dovewing, Ivypool! Calm down! RiverClan can probably hear your screaming from here!" Bumblestripe hissed. "Can't you see I'm trying to get to sleep before someone sees I'm awake and make me go on a patrol?"

"No!" Both she-cats hissed at the dark grey tom.

"What in StarClan is going on?" Squirrelflight grumbled from outside the den. The two she-cats looked at the deputy, looked each other, and screamed again. "Ivypool, Dovewing! Calm down! What is happening?"

"IjustwokeupandIsawIvypoolandshelookedlikemeandIknowthatshedoesn'treallylooklikemeandthenIlookeddownatmyselfandIlookedlikeIvypoolandthenwestartedscreamingbecausethisisreallyfreakyandweirdthenBumblestripestartedcomplainingandbythewayIloveyouBumblestripebutmaybeyoushouldmakehimstopsleepinginordertoskippatrolsbutthatisn'treallythepointthepointisthatIamIvypoolandsheisDovewingbutIreallyamDovewingandshereallyisIvypool." Dovewing said, not taking a single breath.

"Slow. Down..." Squirrelflight said like she was talking to a kit.

"The point is," Ivypool looked at Dovewing harshly. "I'm really Ivypool. But I look like Dovewing."

"This is not funny. You woke all of us up for a prank? You're on apprentice duties until farther notice." Squirrelflight flicked her russet tail and started walking away.

"But-," Dovewing was interrupted by Ivypool.

"It's no use. They'll never believe us." Ivypool sighed.

"I believe you." Bumblestripe said.

"You do?" Dovewing and Ivypool both shouted.

"Yeah. You're voices are different than what they should be, and Dovewing doesn't give people evil glares. Plus Ivypool doesn't love me." Bumblestripe said.

"You got that right." Ivypool mumbled under her breath.

"How do we get our bodies back?" Dovewing asked.

_"Oh, I think I know." _A deep voice rumbled. All three cats jumped back, their fur rising.

"Who are you?" Dovewing whimpered.

"What are you?" Ivypool spat.

_"Just a humble spirit that knows how you can get back to your normal selves."_

"Look!" Ivypool gasped. In front of the three warriors was a spirit forming from dust, dirt, moss, anything around them.

_"Yes." _The voice chuckled. The shape of rubbish rumbled and shook, like it was shaken by the laugh.

"How do we get back?" Ivypool asked.

_"Yes. That."_

"How. Do. We. Get. Back." Ivypool spat each word out.

_"There is a place, far away. I need you to go there, find the jade, and you have to destroy it. Then, and only then, will you go back to your respective bodies. You have three sunsets to get there. Starting from tomorrow. You may only start your journey tomorrow. Start early and you will never get to where you need to go. See you tomorrow."_

The form dissipated, and each piece of dirt and dust fell to the ground.

"What the StarClan? Did anyone else see that?" Bumblestripe blinked rapidly.

"Yes. We have a journey to get ready for." Ivypool said, and walked out the den.


	3. Go where?

Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

"What?!" Jayfeather shouted. "You want me," Jayfeather ripped a leaf in half. "To get you ready," Jayfeather ripped the leaf in fourths. "For a journey you're not supposed to go on."

"Yes." Ivypool, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe all gave him the same look of seriousness.

"I'm in."

(Insert line break)

It was morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing.

Oh, and there also was the bright light attached to Ivypool's chest.

"Get it off, get it off!" Ivypool squealed. She batted a paw at it.

"Stop hitting yourself. Let me go to sleep." Molepaw groaned.

"Yeah." Cherrypaw yawned.

"Bumblestripe! Dovewing! Wake up!" Ivypool hissed. Dovewing woke up in an instant, but it was going to take more work than that to wake up the grey tom.

The next few minutes were spent shaking, poking, and yelling in his ear in an effort to wake him up. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Ivypool grabbed his tail and bit down hard.

"Ow!" Bumblestripe yelped. "What was that for?!"

"Thanks StarClan that worked." Ivypool whispered. "We're going."

Bumblestripe yawned. "Just a few more minutes..."

"No." Ivypool batted him with a paw.

"Fine." Bumblestripe yawned. He licked his chest, then stretched. He was about to lick himself again when Ivypool grabbed his scruff and heaved him to his feet.

"We leave _now_." She stomped her foot. Bumblestripe groaned, yawned, groaned again, yawned a couple more times, then followed the two she-cats out of the den.

"Hello Ivypool." Icecloud purred to Dovewing.

"Um, yeah. That's me!" She smiled a bit too enthusiastically.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see Jayfeather?"

"Um," Dovewing looked at Ivypool. Ivypool nodded. "Yes." Dovewing started 'limping' to Jayfeather's den. Ivypool and Bumblestripe.

"I thought you'd never come." Jayfeather grumbled. He spoke a little louder, "Oh, Ivypool, I'm sorry. That leg injury will prevent you from doing warrior duties for a quarter moon. You'd better stay in here until you're better."

"Why did you do that?" Ivypool hissed.

"So that they wouldn't suspect you three of leaving." Jayfeather hissed back. He got to his paws and padded over to the herb storages and pulled out a small assortment of herbs. "These are your traveling herbs. Chamomile, sorrel, daisy, and burnet. Eat them; don't eat anything for a while until you really need it. Remember, cobwebs for bleeding, dock for infection, and burdock for rat bites. StarClan knows how many rats there are. Squirrelflight had to use them last time she went to the mountains."

"Thing is, we don't know if we're going to the mountains." Dovewing bit her lip.

"It's better safe than sorry." Jayfeather shrugged. "Eat the herbs and get going."

Each cat gulped down the herbs one by one.

Dovewing tried not to gag at the horrible taste. Ivypool shivered, then said, "Let's go."

"Go where?


	4. Bumble's cute when he pouts

"Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm surprised with all the reviews. Let's make it to 30 by chapter 5!**

Dovewing and Ivypool stopped dead in their tracks, both of them turning around slowly.

"Where are you going?" Briarlight asked. "More importantly, _why _are you going?"

"We're not going anywhere." Ivypool lied with a straight face. "I just came here to see my sister, whose leg is damaged. I slipped up, and said, 'Let's go.' Because I forgot her leg was damaged."

"Okay!" Briarlight squeaked. "Jayfeather, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. Go get some freshkill." Jayfeather said.

"I already did."

"Then go get me some."

"Fine." Briarlight sighed. She dragged herself out of the den.

"Let's go." Ivypool hissed. "The light will guide us." She pawed the glowing orb on her chest.

"Where does it lead us?" Dovewing asked.

"Somewhere, far away, where there is something called a jade that we must destroy." Ivypool looked out of the den.

Bumblestripe poked Dovewing with a paw. "We need to go before that dirt-dust tom comes back and curses you."

Ivypool nodded, and started walking out the door. A brown shape blocked it quickly.

"I heard everything! Why do you have to go? What do you mean by dirt-dust tom? What's the light? What's a jade?" Briarlight blurted out, nearly toppling over Ivypool.

Ivypool opened her mouth to tell another lie, but Dovewing interrupted her.

"Me and Ivypool have switched bodies and we're trying to get them back." Dovewing spit out fastly.

"What the foxdung?!" Ivypool spat. "Why on earth would you tell her, you mouse-brain?!"

"I'm sorry!" Dovewing cried. "It-, it just came out!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now!" Ivypool hissed.

"I promise I won't tell anyone!" Briarlight yelled.

"Shut up!" Ivypool hissed. "Don't say anything that loud!"

"Okay!" Briarlight squeaked. "Just go before I say something wrong!"

Ivypool looked at Dovewing and Bumblestripe, then dashed out of the den. Dovewing and Bumblestripe soon followed.

(Insert line break)

Dovewing panted. No matter how small and fit Ivypool's body was. She couldn't keep up with her sister. Dovewing was even surprised that Ivypool kept running in Dovewing's furry body. Dovewing wasn't any good at endurance.

"Keep up!" Ivypool hissed. Dovewing panted, and sped up a tiny bit, then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Can't we take a rest?" Dovewing panted.

"Yeah, Ivypool." Bumblestripe collapsed. "Can't we stop for a little bit to rest? And eat-, I mean, hunt?"

"Fine." Ivypool sighed. She started running back to where the two cats were stationed. "I'll hunt. You two do whatever you two do." Ivypool dashed off.

"Do you want me to hunt too?" Dovewing asked.

"I think Ivypool can handle this on her own." Bumblestripe said warily.

"Got it." Dovewing plopped down on the ground. "Do you want me to go collect some moss?"

"Anything to make this place more comfy." Bumblestripe yawned.

"You know what? I don' think you need another excuse to sleep." Dovewing purred.

"Aww..." Bumblestripe pouted. "Why are you torturing me?"

"Because you're cute when you pout." Dovewing laughed. Bumblestripe pouted again.

"Dovewing!" Ivypool screamed.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing gasped. "Ivypool, I'm coming! Ivypool! Ivypool!"

A thud was heard from where Ivypool was hunting. Dovewing screamed once more, then stopped dead in her tracks when she didn't see her sister, nor her prey.

"Ivypool!"

**Bahaha, a cliffie!**

**Now, take that mouse and click on a few things. Here are some steps:**

**1) Click on that shiny review button and review**

**2) Search up 'angel-in-her-misery' on Google. The Occult girl should be first on there.**

**3) Click on it**

**4) Look at my amazing drawing skills**

**5) If you have a Deviantart account, write a review and favorite my art**

**6) Go back to Fanfiction, and click on 'Rebellegirl'**

**7) Scroll ALL the way down, past my oober-long profile**

**8) Click on 'Favorites'**

**9) Click on 'guilded * cages'**

**10) Read**

**11) Click THAT shiny review button and leave a review. **

**12) Make sure to also follow and favorite it**

**13) Repeat as necessary.**

**Now GO!**


	5. Mr Tar's not very nice

Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. My pet unicorn died while I was buying tacos on Mars.**

Ivypool blinked her eyes open, her vision blurry. "Wh-, where am I?"

"We have to get rid of her." A female cat hissed.

"But why?" A tom asked.

"She has been sent here by _him_." The female hissed. "He wants me dead. I can't say I wouldn't if I was in his place."

"How would we do so? We already know she's traveling with others."

_How would they know? _Ivypool thought.

"We kill the one we have, then leave the other two. They can't fight the five of us."

"But what will we do about the-, eh, menace?"

"We wait." The female purred. "We wait until he has the guts to show himself. When I fight him, he will pay."

Ivypool coughed, trying to get their attention. "You guys know I can hear you, right?"

Ivypool could see the two cats clearer. The female was black, slender, frail, but still strong, her green eyes glowing with passion and fury. The tom also had black fur and green eyes, but his eyes were duller and his body stocky and tight.

The tom looked at the female, his eyes full of worry. "What do we do now?" He whispered.

She looked at him, her eyes full of malice. "You do not fret in cases of pressure. I told you that!"

"Sorry." He grumbled.

Ivypool winced as she stood up, pain wrenching her cramped legs. "At least let me move around a bit, mouse-fodders."

"What is your name?" The female glared at Ivypool, her piercing green eyes searching through her soul. Well, that's what it felt like to Ivypool. "I suspect you're the fireball. That's what happens most of the time."

"_My _name is not important." She hissed. "Our quest _is_."

"Why is it so important?!" The she-cat hissed.

"Because I am not in my own body." Ivypool straightened up. "Last sunrise, someone switched out bodies and now I'm stuck as a miserable whining oaf."

"Aye," She looked over her shoulder. "Happened to me once. I switched with _him_." She glared at the tom while he was grooming himself.

"Whu-?" The tom said mid-lick.

"What is your quest?" The she-cat looked back at Ivypool. She sighed. "I suspect you're 'supposed to find the jade and kill it', right?"

"Yes," Ivypool tilted her now fluffy grey head. "How do you-,"

"They always are told this," She sighed. "Everyone. Tar wants his revenge."

"What did he do?"

"Ah, I love it when they ask me this." The she-cat snickered. "Well, my mum was Crystal, she gave birth to the three of us in a moldy hollow. Me, Minty, and Tar. Minty's the runt. Actually, more like the defect. Well, Crystal died, and our dad, Bone, fell into a coma for at least two season cycles. You see, the three of us are forever youthfully immortal. But not indestructible.

"So we traveled. I, the only she-cat, was the most daring of the pack. I wanted to travel farther, climb higher, until one day I got into trouble. I fell from a tree into a fence. I jumped, trying to reach the outside but slipped and fell inside. I met a kittypet, though his one was... different. He had no collar, and he wasn't fat and lazy. He looked at me and hissed. We fought for a while, until we tired out. Eventually, we fell in love. Yada yada yada, that crap. Only after a moon did I find out my brothers left me. I had to leave, but the kittypet, I think his name was Jet, came with me. I found them a season later, but they were unfamiliar with me until I told them my name. They did not trust Jet, so they beat him up. Or more precisely, Tar beat them up. Minty just hid in a corner and covered his eyes. I tackled Tar, and nearly killed him with one blow. Well, I was always the alpha of the litter." Ivypool opened her mouth to ask a question, but the she-cat covered Ivypool's mouth with her tail. "No questions.

"Anyway, Jet eventually died of his wounds. I was so furious with Tar that I killed him right as Jet stopped breathing. Tar has wanted his revenge ever since."

"So what is your name?" Ivypool asked.

"Jade," The cat straightened up. "I am the one you're supposed to destroy."

**Does Jade sound familiar? Hmm...? Cookies to those who know where Jade came from.**


	6. You'd be surprised

Chapter 6

**Sorry for ANOTHER late update. Man, I'm getting behind on these stories! Plus it's short. I'm running out of ideas here! I just wanna write the last chapter! D: D: D:**

**Well, the soundtrack to this chapter is 'Mystery of the Invisible' by VERIDIA. It's completely appropriate, for those who don't like swearwords. Not a single bad word. Well, I think she sings the word 'bad' at one point...**

**COOKIES TO GUEST, REDFIRE, ERADRIN, IVYLEAF, STFAR, INDIGOSTAR, AMBERFLAME, AND SHIRA! **

**Jade IS from WITDFW, and she's also my OC I enter in for contests and shows and stuff. Her AU name is Jadecrystal, but I only use that as a last resort.**

**[::][::][::][::][::][::][::][::]**

Dovewing talked in her sleep. That was something she couldn't deny.

Bumblestripe first discovered her murmuring one cold winter day. In fact, it had been an inside joke since. He never let her forget about it.

"Hey, sleepy head." Bumblestripe whispered in Dovewing's ear. Dovewing pushed his muzzle away, giggling.

"Go away. Aren't you normally asleep?"

"We have to go find Ivypool. I don't like seeing you as her." Bumblestripe said awkwardly. Dovewing blinked her eyes open and stood up slowly.

"Fine. We leave at once." Dovewing started walking slowly.

"What do you think happened to her?" Dovewing asked, pushing a branch out of her face.

"Maybe she was kidnapped by vicious rogues planning on killing her. Maybe their job is to protect the 'jade', or whatever that was." Bumblestripe teased.

"Yeah," Dovewing laughed. "That's _totally_ realistic."


	7. Back home

Chapter 7

**OMG WE HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! AND REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW ON 'GUILDED CAGES' BY BLACKLABRYNTH BEFORE YOU EXIT OFF THIS SITE! AND MY TWO STORIES I HAVEN'T SEEN A LOTTA CREDIT ON CALLED 'WARRIORS HIGH' AND 'LAKEWOOD** **TOWN'! I THINK I HAD TOO MANY KIT KATS, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!**

Jayfeather looked up into the sky, wondering if Dovewing, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe would make it back. Most of the clan was fretting; some just let it by and acted like nothing happened.

Every day felt like another year that Briarlight had to keep the secret. The guilt was killing her!

"Jayfeather," Bramblestar walked into the medicine den. Briarlight started to sweat as he asked his next question, "Have you had any visions of Ivypool, Dovewing, or Bumblestripe?"

"Other than a dream of Dovewing whining and Ivypool killing me?" Jayfeather laughed harshly, then stopped immediately. "Nope."

Briarlight whimpered, and bit her lip.

"Briarlight?" Bramblestar looked at the crippled she-cat.

"I-, of course I don't know anything about where Ivypool and Dovewing went!" She blurted out. "It's not like they're on a quest trying to get back to normal that was sent by a dusty spirit!" Briarlight gave a curt laugh. Jayfeather growled and glared at her.

"What do you know?" Bramblestar asked softly.

"Everything!" She blurted out, just as Jayfeather shouted,

"Nothing!"

"Speak!" Bramblestar yelled.

"Ivypool and Dovewing were cursed by a spirit and they have to destroy a 'jade' and Bumblestripe went with them and they switched bodies and-," Briarlight cried until Bramblestar slapped his tail over her mouth.

"Where did they go?!"

"I don't know!" Briarlight wailed. "All they said was a long journey and three days and to find the 'jade'!"

"What's a jade?"

"I don't know!"

"We'll set off to find them." Bramblestar looked out of the den and started walking out. At the entrance, he looked over his shoulder at Jayfeather. "Get the herbs ready. I'll bring a patrol to find them."

"But-," Bramblestar interrupted Jayfeather.

"No buts. We have to find them as soon as possible." Bramblestar padded away quickly.

"Thanks a lot, Briarlight." Jayfeather hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Briarlight wailed. "He-, I was under pressure and you _know _I can't keep a secret!"

"Right." Jayfeather sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Briarlight said softly. "I've never been good at lying."

Jayfeather shook his head slowly, and laid his head in his paws.


	8. She's been through so much

Chapter 8

**I know, I know! OOOBBERR SUUPPPEEEEEEER LAAAAAAAAAAAATTE UPDAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... But I'll make it up by telling you to review on my two other stories, 'Warriors High' and 'Lakewood** **Town', m'kay?**

**ALSO:::::: READ 'BRIARS' BY JAY WITH FALLING FEATHERS! IF I SAY IT'S GOOD, IT IS GOOD! SO READ IT!**

**AND READ 'GUILDED CAGES' BY BLACKLABRYNTH! **

Ivypool groaned. Of course she was the 'jade'. Of course they had to kill her. Or in that case, Ivypool had to kill her. Dovewing and Bumblestripe had most likely given up, both of them being lazy mouse-fodder.

Ugh, what was she thinking?! Just running away from home with the two dumbest warriors _ever _and expecting them to do stuff _other _than mate?

_Just calm down, _Ivypool scolded herself. _It's not like complaining will get stuff done. _

_Oh, who am I kidding? Look what Dovewing did, and now _she's _hailed 'Savior of the Clans'. _

Ivypool remembered something Hawkfrost had taught her, not through words, but by action. To always give in to ambition, never give up.

Then she remembered something Tigerstar had taught her. If you have too much ambition you'll be killed by a former kittypet.

This quest was just _perfect_.

(SUCKY LINE BREAK)

"Hey, get up." Jade hissed, kicking Ivypool's ribs. She had fallen asleep after the two black cats left her on her own.

Ivypool sniffed, faking a pout. "You aren't very nice."

"Hon, I wasn't _trying _to be." Jade snorted.

"Can you at least let me walk around?" Ivypool hissed. "I spent two season cycles training and I'm not gonna let some dumb she-cat ruin it."

"Fine." Jade grumbled, padding over to a small nest. She gave a look of pure disgust to Ivypool. "Try and run away, I dare you. I have three cats on guard. And I've trained them."

_You don't have to remind me twice. _Ivypool snorted at the thought. She stretched her limbs out in front of her, standing up slowly.

"Well?" Jade frowned. "Get! I didn't let you work out just for you to stand still!"

"What is your problem?!" Ivypool snarled.

"My problem?!" Jade scoffed. "Have you seen my life?"

"Have you seen mine?!" Ivypool shrieked.

"I spent my whole life running! My dead brother basically tortured me!"

"I spent my whole life being afraid! Being over-shadowed by my sister!"

"Over-shadowed?!" Jade scoffed. "Hon, I was _over-thrown_!"

"How would you like it if everyone loved your sister and treated you like dirt?!" Ivypool snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"That's not as bad as seeing everyone you love die!" Jade unsheathed her claws, dragging them on the ground.

"Seeing everyone die?! _Seeing everyone die?! _I was _forced _to kill! Every night I trained and trained to kill! And you know what?! _I did. _But in the end I did the right thing!" Ivypool shrieked, flattening her ears against her head. "I faced _death _yet I still did the right thing! Why can't you do the same?!"

Jade turned quiet, her tail falling to the ground. She bowed her head towards Ivypool. "You have been through so much."

"Duh!" Ivypool hissed.

"Just-," Jade swept her tail on the dusty ground. "Just stay here. Wait."


End file.
